Crude Oil
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Canada stood in the crowd of gathering citizens of the Quebec Province, staring at the video playing off the large screen. A train in flames, a town in ruins, and all he could do was stare and watch in horror as the town center of Lac-Megantic burned because of the train's spilled oil.


_**I just found out about this tragedy over Tumblr, and I know people don't really like when fics are written about current events but...I needed to write this little drabble. Keep the town in your hearts and prayers and hope for the best. Canada just lost a bit today, and I hope that things get better. I hope to donate to the relief funds for this if any start to pop up.**_

* * *

Reporters all over the Quebec Province were aimed at one scene, one scene that now haunted the F.A.C.E family and primarily Canada. He watched in horror for a brief moment before running out of the house, away from his shouting family and getting into his country.

A runaway train carrying hundreds of tons of crude oil had derailed in the center of Lac-Megantic and exploded in a fireball, wiping out most of the town center.

The scenes and pictures from close by were horrific, picturing the fireball overhead early that Saturday, some small ones raining over houses and people watching in horror as it settled into flames and thick ash above them. The train wiped out 30 shops and homes in the town center, including its library and the local newspaper's office. Blocks of the town were wiped out, the closest buildings to the crash reduced to utter rubble and piles of bricks. Even now the fire was still trying to be controlled.

Canada didn't know where we was going, or if he was even heading in the right direction to Lac-Megantic. As the news stations blared around him, reporting the official death of one person and sixty missing people in the two, he figured he was close, since details were coming in quick. He spotted a town sign. He was in Montreal, he was close to the town. People around him watched in horror at the skies, the clouds and smoke from the derailing could be seen. He rushed onward, trying to find somewhere he could actually see-

There was almost no one here on the banks of the Chaudiere River, watching the town go up in smoke and flames, sirens going off everywhere. It was an entire inferno, and people couldn't believe their eyes. He stood in the small build up of people watching from the safe distance. He ha to get closer, he had to. This town was borderline demolished, he had to make sure it was okay. He had no where to go. He sat there, on the river's edge watching the smoke rise and wave in the wind through the day, until he was found by America, England, and France.

They shared their sorrow and dismay at it. Canada still couldn't believe this town was still in flames.

"They found out that is didn't have a driver," France said softly, sitting next to him, "and that everything was done by the book. The conductor was waiting to be relieved in Nantes. They're investigating him now"

"Good to know….thank you Papa…"

"They've evacuated a good chunk of the city too. They're worried. The river's been shut down too, since oils getting into it" America also informed, sitting next to his brother. Canada's eyes widened.

"Some of the oil is getting into the Chaudiere?"

"A whole kilometer has been sealed off. A lot of the oil from all 73 on fire cars got into it, boats were prohibited to come close. People are saying two of the aqueducts were set on fire too"

Canada couldn't believe it all. This whole town, the area surrounding it, even the river, now faced so much. He could feel it now, bubbling on him near his heart. Of course it had to be near Montreal. He sat there in silence with his family, watching the smoke rise above them. There was nothing he could do. He felt England's strong grip on his shoulder as he sat down with the rest of them finally.

"At least we're here to help, right?"

"Right…."

He could bare the news for a bit. His family was helping. America would soon help set up relief efforts by setting up donation funds for him and the town. He hope though that the town wouldn't be crippled for years to come.


End file.
